Histoire de Nuit
by Noan
Summary: Une nuit Ichigo s'aperçoit que son ami et colocataire Renji sort. Et que cela se reproduit plusieurs fois par semaine. Seulement Renji refuse de s'expliquer quand Ichigo lui en parle... Ichigo décide alors de le suivre.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un vieux texte qui traînait sur mon pc depuis longtemps, très longtemps, déjà.

J'espère que ce petit clin d'oeil vous plaira!

Ce two-shot est librement inspiré d'un doujin: Where is the moon? (J'ignore qui est l'auteur)

Un grand merci à Dod pour sa correction.

Noan

#

**Histoire de nuit**

La nuit était sombre sur Karakura et les rues du quartier chaud étaient inondées des couleurs criardes des néons des devantures de pubs ou de boîtes de strip-tease, contrastant avec les ténèbres qui engloutissaient les ruelles annexes.

Deux mondes semblaient se côtoyer dans cet univers luxurieux et décadent. Celui de la lumière vive, où les bourgeois de la ville venaient se détendre quelques heures après le travail avant de rentrer bien sagement chez eux, entourés de leurs familles et celui bien plus sombre où vivaient ceux que la société avait rejetés, déambulant en marge de la lumière sans jamais oser sans approcher.

Il venait tout juste de passer cette barrière entre ces deux mondes si proches et pourtant si lointains. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était là, au beau milieu de la nuit dans un quartier où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. En fait si, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien mais il se maudissait de s'être laissé à ce point emporter. Il s'adossa contre un mur sale et soupira.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mener si loin, lui, petit étudiant de la fac de science de Karakura ?

Un secret…

C'était un secret qui avait mené ses pensées et ses pas jusque là, à la lisière entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà franchie, cette frontière quand il avait décidé de comprendre…

Son envie, ce besoin de savoir remontait à quelques temps déjà, une vingtaine de semaines environ, quand il s'était aperçu que son colocataire sortait la nuit, plusieurs fois par semaine et ne rentrait qu'au petit matin…

Ichigo avait rencontré Renji au collège par l'intermédiaire d'une amie commune, Rukia.

Elle était arrivée dans sa ville alors qu'ils n'avaient que 9 ans et la jeune fille s'était vite imposée dans sa vie. Après avoir été sa meilleure amie pendant des années, elle avait fini par devenir son premier amour. Il ne le lui avait jamais avoué mais il avait vu d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un ami d'enfance de la jeune adolescente.

Cela avait été très dur au début d'accepter la présence de Renji, il avait très vite compris qu'il était aussi amoureux de Rukia que lui mais il l'avait fait, pour le bonheur de la jeune fille. Très vite, comme d'un accord tacite, les deux adolescents se toléraient mutuellement quand elle était présente, arrivant même parfois à être agréable l'un avec l'autre mais cela ne les empêchait pas, une fois seuls, de se foutre allègrement sur la gueule. Jamais ils n'avaient réussi à se départager, savoir lequel serait le meilleur petit ami possible et même s'ils y étaient parvenus, ils savaient d'avance que Rukia ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Aussi ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs années à se côtoyer, à se chamailler, à s'apprendre… Et quand le destin les frappa, sous la forme d'un tragique accident de voiture où Rukia perdit la vie, ils s'étaient naturellement tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissaient aussi bien la jeune femme et personne mieux que l'autre ne pouvait comprendre leur peine. Alors ils avaient soigné cette blessure ensemble, resserrant plus que jamais les liens qu'elle avait créés entre eux, au point de devenir inséparables, sans aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait cru Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'ils emménagent ensemble à leur entrée à l'université.

La première fois qu'il s'en était aperçu, ce fut totalement par hasard. Il avait travaillé jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit à cause des partiels qui approchaient et il était sorti de sa chambre pour aller se faire le dixième ou quinzième café de la nuit. Il avait juste entrouvert la porte quand il avait vu Renji sortir de l'appartement.

Il était tard, il en avait été surpris mais il devait convenir que Renji était loin d'être un homme repoussant et qu'il devait sans doute aller retrouver une jeune femme. Aussi il choisit de ne pas épiloguer sur l'étrange comportement de son ami, ni même sur la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine et s'en retourna à ses cours.

Il ne pensa même plus le lendemain à lui demander qui était la mystérieuse demoiselle pour laquelle il sortait en catimini au milieu de la nuit quand il le croisa entre deux cours.

Non, ses études lui prenaient bien trop de temps pour qu'il s'occupe de sa propre vie privée, il n'allait pas en plus s'intéresser à celle de son meilleur ami !

Durant deux semaines, il avait totalement oublié cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, un cauchemar l'éveille et que recommence le même manège que cette fameuse nuit. La seule différence était que le soleil était sur le point de se lever et que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en même temps. Ichigo se réfugia derrière sa porte, ne laissant qu'un faible espace pour voir entrer Renji, le vêtement impeccable, puis traverser la pièce principale pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Quelque chose paniqua en Ichigo. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ce brusque sentiment de peur mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il dut rester un bon moment contre sa porte, le temps que son cœur se calme et retrouve un rythme normal.

Ce fut cette nuit-là qu'il décida d'épier son camarade.

Pendant près de trois semaines, Ichigo détailla l'emploi du temps nocturne de son ami au grand détriment de ses études auxquelles il ne faisait pratiquement plus attention.

C'était un fait. Renji sortait au milieu de la nuit, vers 2 heures du matin pour revenir juste avant l'aube, et ce, au moins trois fois par semaine.

Et à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait au retour, la même peur panique l'envahissait.

Une unique question était devenue lancinante dans son esprit : que faisait Renji les nuits où il sortait et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'à son retour il dégage cette aura glaciale qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas ?

Le lendemain de son dernier tour de garde, il osa enfin lui poser la question. De manière détournée soit, mais il lui demanda pourquoi il était sorti la veille au soir. Renji l'avait alors regardé de façon très froide, glaçant Ichigo jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, et avait nié, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti l'avait étreint brusquement. La peine, la tristesse d'être mis de côté, le sentiment d'être trahi par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il se sentait blessé, meurtri.

Il rumina cette trahison pendant plusieurs jours, n'adressant presque plus la parole au jeune homme qui, à son grand regret, ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sombrer dans une dépression qui se ressentait sur son comportement, ses études.

Plusieurs professeurs et camarades de classe s'en inquiétaient. Pour ceux qui l'avaient connu au lycée, ils voyaient apparaître de nouveau le spectre de la mort de Rukia et toutes les conséquences désastreuses qui en avaient suivies.

Ils essayèrent de l'aider mais Ichigo restait fermé à toute tentative, blessant même une bonne amie à lui. Il s'en voulut plus tard d'avoir agressé Orihime alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bien mais… Déjà lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ses propres réactions.

Certes Renji était devenu le frère, l'ami, le confident mais pourquoi réagir si violemment à cette histoire de sortie ? Le jeune homme avait bien le droit d'avoir ses propres secrets, ses propres cercles, ses propres histoires ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui reprocher de vouloir avancer, oublier les sentiments qui l'avaient lié à la jeune fille décédée et pouvoir être simplement heureux.

Il passait son temps à se raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas juguler ce sentiment de trahison envers lui, envers Rukia comme si, en cherchant à vivre, Renji les bafouait.

Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à gérer tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, dans son estomac, dans sa poitrine.

Après plus de deux semaines à ruminer tout cela dans son coin, Ichigo décida qu'il devait savoir… Après seulement, peut-être, arriverait-il à accepter l'éloignement de Renji.

Il avait donc attendu sa prochaine sortie et l'avait suivi. Mais cela ne le mena nulle part. Quelques minutes à peine après l'avoir pris en filature, Renji disparaissait.

Ichigo était rentré, en colère, épuisé et malheureux.

Il essaya encore et encore mais à chaque fois, il perdait la trace de son ami et rentrait plus blessé qu'en partant.

Après plusieurs semaines de ce manège, Ichigo décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Une dernière fois, il essaierait de comprendre et, en cas d'échec, il déménagerait.

S'il n'avait plus aucune importance pour Renji, s'il n'était plus qu'un type qu'on évite méticuleusement alors il était préférable qu'ils cessent tous rapports.

Le seul fait même d'y penser lui donnait mal au cœur mais c'était mieux. Pour lui, pour Renji.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il se retrouva au milieu des ruelles mal éclairées du quartier chaud de Karakura. Il avait réussi à suivre Renji jusque là mais il l'avait perdu au détour d'une de ces ruelles glauques. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme venait faire ici, au milieu de la nuit ? Ichigo avait continué à déambuler, cherchant du regard la silhouette familière de son ami et avait fini par s'adosser à un mur sale. Il n'avait rien à faire dans un quartier pareil alors que ses cours l'attendaient. Renji pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout cela ne regardait que lui, il n'allait pas se faire agresser juste pour apaiser sa curiosité.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la ronde, le cœur au bord des yeux. Un profond soupir douloureux s'échappa de sa poitrine oppressée. Il se décida enfin à rentrer et se redressa.

Soudain, un poids dans son dos le colla brutalement face contre le mur et une voix basse qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes murmura :

« T'es un type têtu Ichi'. Je pensais t'avoir fait passer l'envie de me suivre. »

Ichigo se débattit, essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de Renji mais rien n'y fit. La prise du jeune homme se raffermit sur lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Renji, qu'est-ce que…. »

Il glapit quand il sentit la langue de Renji dans son cou et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine pour venir exploser dans sa nuque, envoyant un millier de petites décharges à travers tout son corps, le rendant fébrile. Ce fut là qu'il prit pleinement conscience du corps puissant contre lui, l'enveloppant littéralement.

La langue de Renji remonta jusqu'à son oreille, lui arrachant un faible soupir.

« J'aurais préféré que tu comprennes le message et que tu m'oublies. »

Ichigo se tendit, autant aux paroles prononcées qui le blessèrent qu'aux dents qui mordillaient le lobe de son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, se blessant légèrement.

Renji grogna sourdement en sentant l'odeur du sang et retourna Ichigo entre ses bras.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent quand son ami se pencha sur lui et lécha la coupure à sa lèvre. Cette fois, le gémissement lui échappa, faisant sourire Renji.

Ce fut là qu'Ichigo comprit l'étrange comportement de son ami. À la lueur faiblarde des néons des rues avoisinantes, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire satisfait laissaient apparaître deux canines proéminentes. Un hoquet apeuré s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Un vampire ! Renji était devenu un vampire !

Quand ? Comment ?

Comment avait-il pu vivre avec ce type sans jamais sans apercevoir ?

Il en oublia complètement qu'il était à la merci du vampire, incapable du moindre geste, coincé contre le mur par le corps de Renji, ses mains entravées par sa poigne puissante.

« Renji… Comment tu.. ? »

La langue du vampire revint sur ses lèvres, recueillant le sang qui y perlait encore. Il s'en délecta un instant, savourant lentement la saveur épicée de ce sang qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Puis il se reprit.

« Sans importance. Maintenant que tu sais, je te laisse deux options, soit je te laisse partir et dans ce cas, tu ne dois plus jamais chercher à avoir de contact avec moi, soit… »

Il laissa son nez effleurer la peau du cou d'Ichigo, emplissant ses poumons du parfum alléchant de son sang.

Ichigo haleta.

« Soit…quoi ? »

La bouche de Renji se referma sur son cou, suçant la chair sous ses lèvres, se retenant difficilement d'y planter ses crocs pour boire à satiété le sang qu'il avait à peine goûté.

La respiration d'Ichigo s'accéléra et ses mains se crispèrent dans le vide, toujours retenues par celles de Renji. Son corps commençait à brûler et instinctivement, il chercha à apaiser le feu au contact de celui du vampire.

Il tendait son cou en murmurant faiblement le prénom de son assaillant.

« Ren…Renji… Réponds-moi…. »

Le vampire sourit et s'exécuta.

« Soit je fais de toi mon calice. »

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un coup de langue sur sa mâchoire.

Un soupir, un peu plus lourd que les précédents, filtra des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

« Dans ce cas… »

Renji mordilla la fine peau sous la mâchoire, obligeant Ichigo a rejeté la tête en arrière. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, grisé par les caresses du vampire.

« …tu seras totalement à moi… ».

Sa bouche glissa sur la pomme d'Adam d'Ichigo qui déglutit, surpris par la vague de plaisir suscité par les mots du vampire.

« …soumis à ma faim de sang… ».

Il libéra les mains d'Ichigo et déchira le haut de son tee-shirt. Aussitôt, sa bouche retrouva le chemin de sa peau, léchant, baisant ses clavicules, alors que les mains d'Ichigo, à nouveau libres, se crispèrent sur la chemise noire du vampire.

« …à mes désirs, à mes envies. »

Pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, Renji attrapa les hanches d'Ichigo et les colla contre les siennes, lui faisant sentir, au travers de leurs vêtements, son sexe gonflé.

Le jeune homme hoqueta de plaisir et ne put se retenir de se frotter contre Renji. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur un lac d'or bouillonnant de désir qui fit gronder le vampire. Ichigo tira sur la chemise et obligea Renji à se pencher vers lui.

« Ichi' ? »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant par ce geste au choix que le vampire lui imposait. Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres. Avec passion, il agrippa la taille du jeune homme, glissa son autre main dans les cheveux roux et échangea leurs positions. Renji s'adossa contre le mur, serrant contre lui son précieux calice.

« Joli morceau que tu as là, Renji-kun ! »

En entendant une voix féminine, le baiser se brisa net et les deux hommes regardèrent vers l'opportune.

Une jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux bleus et à la poitrine très… généreuse les regardait avec une moue envieuse. Elle avança vers eux, ses hanches balançant sensuellement de droite à gauche.

« Tu partages ? »

Renji grogna.

« Hors de question, Matsumoto. »

La vampire fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Renji-kun… y a rien à se mettre sous la dent ce soir… Sois sympa ! »

Ichigo se serra un peu plus contre Renji. La jeune femme ne lui faisait pas particulièrement peur mais il ne connaissait rien aux vampires et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se produire.

La voix de Renji se fit menaçante, grondant littéralement dans sa poitrine.

« Matsumoto… »

« Ça suffit, Matsumoto ! »

Une autre voix intervint dans l'échange. Les deux vampires et Ichigo se tournèrent vers le dernier arrivant.

« Hitsugaya-kun ! »

La vampire se jeta sur un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un vert qui étonnèrent Ichigo. Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareille couleur et en déduit qu'il était aussi un vampire.

Renji se redressa un peu sans pour autant lâcher Ichigo qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui.

« Hitsugaya-dono. »

L'adolescent-vampire le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de le marquer pour éviter ce genre d'esclandre. »

Ichigo rougit brusquement et cacha son visage dans la chemise de Renji.

Matsumoto rit de l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Il est mignon, dommage que tu ne veuilles pas partager. Enfin… Bonne fin de soirée, Renji-kun ! »

Elle agrémenta sa dernière remarque d'un clin d'œil très suggestif et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Hitsugaya soupira en secouant la tête puis, après un signe à Renji, s'éclipsa à son tour.

Renji s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Il était de puissance égale avec Matsumoto mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de se battre. Il baissa les yeux vers Ichigo qui avait toujours son visage enfoui contre son torse.

« Ichi' ? »

Le jeune homme releva le nez et sourit timidement.

« Ramènes-moi à la maison. »

Renji passa son pouce délicatement sur les lèvres gonflées d'Ichigo et vint cueillir de sa bouche le soupir qui s'en échappa. Le vampire ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, y préférant une caresse légère.

« Accroches-toi à moi. »

Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Le jeune homme râla.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur le visage de Renji avant qu'il ne fléchisse les jambes et saute vers le ciel.

Aussitôt la prise d'Ichigo se resserra sur son cou alors qu'ils étaient à plus d'une dizaine de mètres d'altitude. Et après quelques bonds de toit en toit, ils se retrouvèrent en bas de leur immeuble.

Après un instant de silence où Ichigo reprit ses esprits, il lança, la voix légèrement chevrotante :

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à te suivre. »

Renji le lâcha. Ichigo fit un pas mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre, retombant directement dans les bras du vampire. Celui-ci en profita pour lui mordiller la nuque. Ichigo soupira.

« Renji… Rentrons, s'il te plait… »

Renji donna un coup de langue sur la peau rougie et lui prit la main. Il entra dans l'immeuble et monta à l'étage où se situait leur appartement. Il ouvrit et referma la porte aussi rapidement qu'il le put puis plaqua Ichigo sur le battant juste refermé.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et ravit sa bouche pour l'entraîner dans un baiser brûlant.

Ichigo se laissa happer par un déluge de sensations exquises, tremblant sous l'impétuosité de cette langue qui ne lui laissa pas de répit. Ses gémissements moururent dans ce bouche-à-bouche enivrant, tandis que son corps se lovait contre le corps dur et puissant de Renji.

Il finit par relâcher ses lèvres, le souffle court et posa son front contre le sien. Pendant un instant, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de murmurer doucement.

« Ichi'… Je te laisse une dernière chance de refuser d'être mon calice et de fuir loin de moi… »

Du bout de la langue, Ichigo retraça le contour des lèvres de Renji, lui faisant bien comprendre par là qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Brutalement, d'une main posée sur son menton, Renji le repoussa contre la porte et encra son regard dans le sien.

Sa voix se fit dangereuse.

« Si tu me laisses te mordre, tu seras à moi, définitivement… Si jamais tu me trahis, Ichigo, je te tuerais…. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de la prise du vampire et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement.

Renji le suivit du regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé dans la ruelle, il doutait du choix d'Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir que je refuse, Renji ? »

Surpris par la question, Renji mit du temps à répondre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu refuses. »

Ichigo se tourna alors vers lui.

« Alors pourquoi insistes-tu tant ? »

Le vampire soupira et rejoignit le jeune homme qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément le parfum qui émanait de la chevelure rousse avant de parler.

« Je l'ai promis à Rukia. »

Ichigo le repoussa et encra ses yeux ambrés où jouait une lueur de colère dans ceux de Renji.

« Quoi ? »

Renji soupira, résigné. Il lui désigna le fauteuil d'un mouvement de la main et le précéda dans le coin salon. Ichigo le suivit mais quand il voulut s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de Renji, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet.

« Non, viens. »

Malgré la pointe de colère qu'il éprouvait envers Renji, Ichigo sentait déjà la dominance du vampire sur lui et s'exécuta. Il prit place sur les genoux de Renji et attendit qu'il s'explique, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Renji huma les cheveux roux avant de se lancer.

« Rukia et moi sommes des sangs purs. Nous sommes nés vampires. Nous grandissons à la même vitesse que les humains normaux puis, à l'âge adulte, notre vieillissement ralentit au point que certains de notre race atteignent le millier d'années. Les plus jeunes sont nourris avec le sang d'autres vampires puis adultes, nous apprenons la chasse. Et il y a le cas particulier du calice. Le vampire choisit alors un humain en particulier et fait de lui son compagnon. Dès sa rencontre avec toi, Rukia avait décidé que tu serais son calice dès qu'elle aurait l'âge de pouvoir en prendre un. »

Renji fit une pause en sentant le corps d'Ichigo se tendre. Celui-ci en profita pour poser une question.

« Renji… »

« Oui ? »

« Comment est choisi un calice ? »

Le vampire déposa un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de répondre.

« Un humain devient un calice potentiel quand un vampire en tombe amoureux. »

Ichigo se redressa.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, Rukia t'aimait… »

Le jeune homme le coupa en changeant de position. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et soupira :

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle, Renji… »

Les mains du vampire agrippèrent sa taille et le rapprochèrent un peu plus encore.

« Ça me semblait évident, non ? »

Ichigo sourit.

« Pas vraiment. Vous avez une drôle de façon de montrer vos sentiments. »

Renji ne tint plus. D'avoir à nouveau ce corps à porter de ses lèvres le torturait et il finit par succomber. Du bout de la langue, il dessina la veine qui palpitait sous la fine peau du cou du jeune homme, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. La langue taquine remonta lentement jusque à son oreille.

« Il y a deux façons de prendre un calice : de force ou avec son consentement. Rukia pensait qu'un humain devait pouvoir choisir entre sa liberté ou devenir un calice. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, je n'aurais pas tant insisté pour te faire peur si elle ne me l'avait pas fait promettre la nuit où elle est morte. »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu du vampire, juste assez pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

« Tu étais avec elle ? »

« Oui. L'accident de voiture était la version officielle. Nous revenions d'une chasse quand nous avons été attaqués par une bande de chasseurs de vampire. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper mais elle était mortellement blessée. Malgré le fait que j'ai respecté son choix en acceptant de ne pas me battre avec elle pour t'avoir, elle connaissait parfaitement mes sentiments à ton égard. Aussi, alors qu'elle se sentait mourir, elle m'a fait promettre de tout faire pour que tu ne saches jamais ce que nous étions. Et si cela devait arriver, elle souhaitait que je sois le plus clair possible avec toi. Tu devais bien comprendre où tu mettais les pieds avant d'accepter d'être mon calice… C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, j'ai respecté ses dernières volontés. »

Un long silence suivit les derniers mots de Renji. Ichigo assimilait lentement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Renji, juste pour avoir sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille et parla d'une voix basse et séductrice.

« Dis-moi, Renji, où je mets les pieds ? »

Les mains de Renji se crispèrent sur ses hanches, grisé par le frisson que le souffle chaud d'Ichigo laissa sur sa peau.

Le vampire eut un sourire moqueur et lui répondit sur le même ton.

« En enfer, Ichigo. Tu m'appartiendras, soumis à ma faim de sang, de sexe sans aucune possibilité de revenir sur ta décision. Jamais plus tu ne seras libre, dépendant totalement de moi, de mes envies… »

Les mains du vampire passèrent sous le tee-shirt d'Ichigo. Celui-ci gémit faiblement en sentant les doigts griffer ses reins, attisant un feu déjà bien présent, attisé par les mots crus.

« Tu n'auras pas la possibilité de dire non, le lien de sang donnant un avantage mental au vampire sur le calice… Tu seras emprisonné à vie, à jamais enchaîné à moi… »

Le jeune homme, pourtant si réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité, s'embrasa littéralement à la simple idée des entraves que Renji lui promettait. Ses joues le brûlaient tandis que son sexe semblait gonfler un peu plus à chaque mot du vampire.

Ce fut d'une voix fébrile, chargée de désir qu'il posa sa dernière question.

« Et moi, j'aurais quoi en échange ? »

Fondamentalement, il se foutait de la réponse mais il voulait encore sentir le souffle chaud de Renji contre sa peau, un murmure brûlant qui semblait pouvoir le faire exploser sans même le toucher.

« Tout ce que je peux t'offrir… Ma protection avec l'assurance que jamais un autre vampire ne s'en prendra à toi, la fortune de mon clan… »

Renji fit une petite pause où une des ses mains remonta sur la nuque du jeune homme et le tira en arrière. Il s'approcha de sa bouche et lui donna un baiser tendre et bref. Puis son regard devint sérieux quand il rencontra les yeux ambrés d'Ichigo.

« …Ma vie, mon âme et mon cœur… »

Ichigo soupira en fermant les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa au déroulement de cette soirée. Tout ce qui s'était produit lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. Jamais il n'avait pensé à Renji de cette manière et pourtant, rien de tout ça ne le choquait, bien au contraire. L'idée d'être ainsi soumis aux désirs de cet homme semblait être la conséquence logique de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de Rukia. Son envie de tout oublier, protégé par Renji à la mort de celle-ci puis sa jalousie quand il le voyait avec d'autres personnes puis ce besoin impérieux de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine quand il avait décidé de se séparer de lui… La chaleur qui l'avait embrasé dès que le vampire l'avait plaqué contre le mur et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Et enfin ces mots… Ces mots qui trouvaient un écho dans son corps, dans son cœur, se répercutant dans chaque recoin de son âme… Il voulait les entendre encore, être sûr de ce que son cœur hurlait à cet instant.

« Dis-le-moi encore… »

Avec douceur, Renji prit le visage aux yeux clos entre ses mains, caressant du bout des pouces les lèvres entrouvertes. Il y glissa sa langue, frôlant juste celle d'Ichigo, leur envoyant à tous deux des frissons de plaisir. Ce fut à même cette bouche qu'il avait envie de dévorer qu'il murmura :

« Je t'aime, Ichigo… Sois mien…. »

Lentement, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et chaste, à peine appuyé et Renji se reculait déjà. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant ses prunelles brillantes de désir…

Le jeune homme repensait aux mots prononcés par le vampire qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Marque-le…

Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, en profitant pour donner de petits coups de langue sur sa mâchoire, faisait soupirer lourdement le plus vieux.

La voix de plus en plus chargée de désir, il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« Marques-moi, Renji… Arrêtes de tourner autour de moi comme un loup affamé et fais-moi tiens… »

Un grondement, presque animal, s'échappa de la poitrine du vampire.

« Un loup, hein ? »

Le vampire attrapa le jeune impudent et usa de toute sa puissance pour le soulever et le retourner, dos à lui.

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu protester, il lui arracha son tee-shirt et se jeta, affamé, sur sa nuque tandis que ses ongles égratignaient la peau bronzée de son ventre, excitant chaque nerf à portée de ses mains ou de ses lèvres.

Un gémissement s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Ichigo alors que le feu qui léchait ses reins semblait devenir un brasier totalement incontrôlable, avivé par la bouche, la langue, les mains de Renji. Une d'entre elles glissa sur son épaule et le força à se pencher.

Ichigo glapit en se cambrant à s'en briser la colonne quand la bouche du vampire commença à descendre le long de son échine, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir partout dans le corps.

« Ren…aahhh ! »

Renji sourit contre sa peau et recommença à mordiller ce petit bout de peau qui avait fait crié son compagnon. Petite bande de peau située juste au creux des reins et qui semblait être un de ses points sensibles. Il continua à faire gémir Ichigo, chaque son qu'il lui arrachait ne faisant qu'augmenter son désir. Le jeune homme finit par demander grâce, la voix tremblante.

« S'il te plait… Ren… »

Ichigo ne le vit pas mais un sourire goguenard se peignit sur les traits du vampire. Il lâcha le jeune homme et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

« Lèves-toi et déshabilles-toi. »

Surpris, Ichigo se leva et se tourna vers Renji.

« Non. Ne te tournes pas et déshabilles-toi. Maintenant. »

Le regard que lui jeta Renji le fit déglutir. Les yeux bruns étaient amplis d'un désir impérieux, animal, une lueur prédatrice qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une proie fragile face à un dangereux carnivore.

Aussi il se détourna et, les mains tremblantes, il défit sa ceinture. Sa respiration était lourde, il avait du mal à supporter la friction du jean sur son sexe tendu et soupira de soulagement quand il eut défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair.

Sous la pression du regard de Renji qui lui brûlait la peau, il finit de se mettre à nu et attendit, toujours tourné vers les ténèbres de la pièce le prochain ordre de Renji.

Le vampire se délectait de la vision de la peau nue à peine éclairée par la pâle lumière de la lune en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Ce corps, ce sang, qui lui faisaient tant envie depuis si longtemps, allaient enfin être sien.

« Penches-toi. »

Si Ichigo avait cru cela impossible, il se trompait fort. Son corps le brûla brusquement un peu plus alors qu'il obéissait au vampire, prenant appui sur la table basse juste devant lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son intimité à son futur amant. Rien que la sensation de vulnérabilité que lui insufflait cette position totalement indécente le fit haleter bruyamment. Tous ses membres tremblaient d'anticipation et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier quand deux mains se posèrent à la naissance de ses fesses.

Il ne put pourtant retenir bien longtemps ses râles de plaisir alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Renji sur sa peau. Son sexe lui fit mal tant l'attente était quasi insupportable. Et il manqua d'avoir son premier orgasme quand une langue mutine se faufila, impudique, entre ses fesses.

Ce fut trop pour Ichigo. Trop de sensations, trop d'émotions, son corps tendu comme un arc demandait délivrance alors que la langue du vampire allait et venait entre ses fesses, attisant le feu bouillonnant aux creux de ses reins.

Tremblant, gémissant, il leva une de ses mains pour soulager son sexe prêt à exploser.

Une poigne puissante l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son but, lui arrachant un grognement frustré.

« Tss… Tu es trop impatient. »

Le froid envahit soudainement le jeune homme quand les mains de Renji disparurent de sa peau. Il entendit un bruit de tissu froissé puis les mains revinrent, le redressant puis le corps entièrement nu du vampire se pressa dans son dos.

Le souffle chaud de celui-ci balayait son cou.

« Tu as un corps à damner un saint, Koi. »

« Ren.. »

Ichigo rougit brusquement de honte en entendant sa propre voix. Ses sens, son esprit étaient tellement embués par le désir que sa voix était montée de plusieurs tons. Il sentit le sourire sur les lèvres de Renji mais il n'eut pas le temps de se vexer qu'une main se posait sur sa joue pour amener sa bouche vers celle qui jouait à l'instant sur sa peau. Toutes ses récriminations moururent contre la langue impérieuse du vampire qui s'ingénia à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Un cri remonta le long de sa gorge et se perdit dans un brûlant bouche-à-bouche quand Renji le prit dans ses bras, frottant de ce fait leurs deux virilités.

Il le regarda, indécis quand la bouche du vampire se sépara de la sienne. Une lueur espiègle jouait dans ses yeux.

« On sera mieux dans la chambre. »

À nouveau, les joues d'Ichigo se tintèrent de rouge.

Renji rit puis déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. »

Histoire de prendre sa revanche sur l'humour plus que douteux de son compagnon, Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres au creux de son épaule. Par petites touches, il lapa la peau moite, la mordillant par endroit, appréciant le goût salé de la peau de Renji.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire quand un grognement en partie étouffé passa les lèvres du vampire et que celui-ci accéléra le pas.

Une fois dans l'autre pièce, il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, se plaçant directement entre ses jambes. Un hoquet de plaisir secoua le jeune homme quand leurs corps durs se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Un long silence s'établit alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Un instant d'innocence avant le déferlement du plaisir de la chair. Un moment où l'on prend conscience que son cœur bat au même rythme que l'autre, chantant la même mélodie amoureuse.

Ichigo passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Renji et l'attira à lui. Un faible murmure se fit entendre avant que leurs bouches se joignent.

« Je t'aime…. »

Le vampire grogna contre ses lèvres et l'approfondit durement, mordant légèrement la lèvre, juste assez pour lui laisser le goût du sang sur la langue.

Cela finit de rompre les barrières qu'il s'imposait pour être le plus tendre et le plus doux possible.

Au milieu de ce baiser torride, ses doigts trouvèrent l'entrée de son jeune amant et en forcèrent le passage.

Un cri étouffé se perdit entre leurs bouches tandis que le corps d'Ichigo commença à se mouvoir au rythme imposé par les doigts qui fouillaient en lui. La douleur était bien présente pourtant il ne pouvait nier le brasier qu'elle ne faisait qu'accroître au creux de ses reins. Il brisa le baiser, geignant sans vraiment sans rendre compte, demandant plus, beaucoup plus. Les doigts se retirèrent, lui laissant une impression de vide qui le fit grogner d'inconfort.

Le souffle du vampire balaya alors son cou.

« Tu es sûr que tu le veux, Ichigo ? Après tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière…. »

Le jeune homme repoussa à peine le vampire, juste assez pour intercepter son regard. Ses yeux ambrés étaient plein d'une détermination qui fit frissonner Renji.

« Renji… Je te veux… En moi…Maintenant ! »

Le plus vieux en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle volonté chez un calice et cela suffit à le persuader qu'il avait trouvé là, celui qui le suivrait au-delà des siècles. Ce n'était pas un calice, c'était Son calice, Son graal, comme les vieux vampires aimaient à parler de cet être rare… Celui qui malgré un corps bien humain serait son compagnon d'éternité.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'un sourire licencieux se peignait sur son visage.

« Tout ce que tu veux… Koi… »

Il présenta son sexe tendu devant l'entrée de son amant et y entra d'un seul coup de reins. Leurs deux corps se cambrèrent l'un vers l'autre sous la brusque décharge de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Un instant, leurs corps restèrent tendus à craquer avant de retomber sur le lit, le front de Renji sur la poitrine d'Ichigo. Il attendit que le jeune homme se fasse à sa présence avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Un long gémissement, entre douleur et plaisir, émana du jeune homme au brusque mouvement qui se mua en cri rauque quand les crocs acérés se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent démesurément sous l'attaque. Sa vision se brouilla un instant alors que Renji aspirait une première gorgée de sang puis elle revint plus nette encore. Chacun de ses sens s'exacerbaient… Les mains de Renji semblaient brûler sa peau alors qu'à chaque aspiration de sang, une vague de chaleur remontait le long de son échine pour se perdre en milliers de frissons sur sa nuque.

Renji le serrait avec force contre lui alors qu'il entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à appréhender ce qui lui arrivait. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Renji et s'y accrocha avec désespoir pour ne pas se perdre dans ce torrent de sensations. Son sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines et le sexe puissant qui allait et venait rudement en lui semblait vouloir le déchirer en deux. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrête…

« Plus…fort… »

Il en pleurait presque tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était presque insupportable.

Renji n'en put bientôt plus. Le sang d'Ichigo, d'une saveur parfaite avait démultiplié le plaisir qu'il ressentait à prendre le corps du jeune homme. Il relâcha son cou et le rallongea, augmentant alors la puissance de ses coups de reins, plongeant plus profondément dans le corps de son amant.

La délivrance vint en un cri, violent et brutal, comme une vague déferlante qui emporte tout sur son passage. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, les membres emmêlés, le souffle brisé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Renji allongé sur Ichigo, reprenant doucement pied avec la réalité.

Quand il fut sûr de ses membres, Renji se redressa afin de soulager son amant de son poids mais celui-ci le rattrapa.

« Non, restes là… S'il te plait… »

Un des sourcils du vampire s'arqua, surpris. Puis il se rallongea, toujours encré dans le corps de son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle de Renji chatouilla la nuque du jeune homme.

« Tu n'as rien de prévu demain soir ? »

Somnolant légèrement, Ichigo dut faire un effort pour répondre.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

Renji resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme.

« Je dois te présenter au chef du clan. »

L'attention d'Ichigo fut attisée.

« Oh… Pourquoi ? »

Peu à l'aise dans la position où il se trouvait, Renji serra Ichigo contre lui et échangea leurs positions avant de répondre.

« Hé bien… Chez les humains, vous présentez bien la personne que vous venez d'épouser à votre famille, non ? »

Ichigo se redressa.

« É…pouser ? »

Une lueur amusée éclaira les pupilles marrons du vampire.

« Je pensais avoir été assez clair… Le lien entre le vampire et son calice équivaut à celui du mariage chez les humains… »

Le regard d'Ichigo se troubla. Il n'avait pas envisagé cela ainsi. Il se redressa complètement, grimaçant légèrement en sentant le sexe de Renji glisser hors de lui et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, dos à son amant.

Le mariage….

Il avait toujours considéré cela comme un acte sacré, demandant des sentiments forts et d'être mûrement réfléchi. Il devait cette idée à son père qui, malgré la mort de sa mère une douzaine d'années plus tôt, refusait toujours de se considérer comme célibataire. Combien de fois il avait vu son père regarder son alliance avec un mélange d'amour infini et de tristesse toute aussi profonde.

Renji s'était redressé à son tour et regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, ses yeux fixés sur le mouvement machinal de sa main gauche, son pouce faisant tourner une alliance inexistante.

Renji leva les yeux au plafond. Les humains étaient des créatures étranges mais oh combien fascinantes. Il s'allongea à demi pour atteindre sa table de nuit dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Il y attrapa une petite boîte noire. Il eut une pensée pour Rukia. C'était elle qui lui avait fait part de cette drôle de coutume lorsqu'elle en avait elle-même acheté pour le jour où Ichigo deviendrait son calice.

Il avait fait de même après sa mort en espérant qu'il en aurait, un jour, l'utilité.

Ce jour était là.

Il se redressa et vint tout contre Ichigo qui sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir…. »

Un baiser sur l'épaule et deux bras l'entourant arrêtèrent ses excuses.

« Renji ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite boîte noire que tenait le vampire dans ses mains.

« Ouvre. »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard interrogateur et s'exécuta. Il prit la boîte entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Deux anneaux de métal blanc reposaient sur un cousin de velours noir.

« Renji ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Avant de répondre, le vampire lécha la marque qu'il avait laissée sur le cou de son calice. Il murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Que tu le veilles ou non, ton choix est déjà fait. Quoi que tu ressentes, tu as déjà accepté et je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tu passeras ta vie à mes côtés. Et si moi, je n'ai besoin que de boire ton sang pour que nous soyons liés, je sais que chez les humains, c'est différent. »

Il attrapa un anneau et prit la main gauche d'Ichigo dans la sienne. Tout en lui passant l'anneau au doigt, il continua.

« Je te promets amour et protection jusqu'à ce que la mort t'arrache à moi. »

L'émotion était bien trop grande pour Ichigo. Il retenait à grande peine les larmes qu'il sentait au bord de ses yeux.

À l'instar de Renji, les doigts tremblants, il prit le second anneau et la main du vampire. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire mais sa voix le trahit et la seule chose qu'il put dire le fut dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Je serais pour toujours à toi. »

Un bref grondement se fit entendre avant que Renji ne prenne son poignet et ne morde la chair fine, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Le vampire fit de même avec le sien, noua ses doigts aux siens et maintint leurs poignets sanguinolents au-dessus des deux anneaux. Quelques gouttes de sang se mêlèrent sur le métal blanc.

« Unis par la chair et par le sang… Ne ? »

Ichigo se laissa aller contre le torse puissant du vampire tout en regardant l'anneau qui ornait à présent sa main gauche. Il ne répondit pas mais un instant plus tard, il se tourna à demi vers Renji et l'embrassa. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et y répondit avec ardeur, les laissant pantelants.

Renji frotta son nez contre la joue d'Ichigo.

« Demain soir, tu seras officiellement un membre du clan Kuchiki. »

Jusque-là, le jeune homme ronronnait presque sous la douce caresse, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit à demi en entendant le nom du clan du Renji.

« Kuchiki ? Comme Rukia ? »

« Hum. Son frère aîné, Byakuya, est le chef de notre clan. »

Ichigo étouffa un bâillement contre la peau du vampire.

« Mais tu ne t'appelles pas Kuchiki… »

S'apercevant de la fatigue de son compagnon, Renji se rallongea, l'entraînant à sa suite puis rabattit le drap sur eux.

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer ce soir pourquoi ma famille est liée à celle de Rukia. Je fais partie de la deuxième famille du clan. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Renji attendit une quelconque question mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il repoussa les mèches rousses qui cachaient le regard de son amant à sa vue et sourit en le voyant endormi, terrassé par les émotions de la nuit.

Il embrassa légèrement les cheveux du bel endormi et laissa son regard errer au-delà de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Demain, Ichigo serait officiellement sien, aux yeux de tous les vampires. Il n'aurait plus cette crainte irraisonnée de le voir un jour disparaître de sa vie.

Il pensa à Rukia. Conformément à son dernier souhait, il avait fait très attention à dissimuler sa nature au jeune homme. Mais dès que celui-ci avait commencé à le suivre, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Alors il avait attendu, voir jusqu'à quel point Ichigo voulait savoir. Son acharnement l'avait surpris et l'intervention d'Hitsugaya avait précipité sa décision.

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait mis en garde Renji quant à la vie d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme traînait bien trop souvent seul la nuit dans Karakura pour sa santé.

Renji y avait pensé toute la nuit précédente et avait pris sa décision. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était déjà le deuxième vampire à le vouloir et, connaissant par cœur l'odeur entêtante de son sang, il ne serait pas le dernier.

Et il était heureux de l'issue de sa décision.

Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son calice et nicha son visage dans la chevelure rousse avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.

#

A tout de suite pour la fin de cette histoire!


	2. Chapter 2

Histoire de nuit. Suite.

La cérémonie de présentation d'Ichigo à la communauté vampire de Karakura s'était plus tôt bien passée.

Bien qu'étonné de voir l'ancien choix de sa sœur au bras du meilleur ami de celle-ci, Byakuya-sama n'avait opposé aucun refus et avait accompli le rite. La présentation d'un calice était simple. Le clan se réunissait dans la salle de réception propre à chaque clan et le vampire amenait son calice jusqu'au chef qui lui passait un fin collier de métal blanc. Sur celui-ci était inscrit le nom du clan ainsi que celui du vampire.

Ichigo avait froncé le nez quand Renji lui avait expliqué cela mais le jeune homme s'était aperçu avec soulagement que les deux glyphes gravés sur le métal étaient inintelligible pour un être humain.

Certains des compagnons de Renji les avaient félicités, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se liait pour l'éternité, dont les deux vampires qu'ils avaient croisé la veille.

Ichigo apprit là qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du clan Kuchiki mais d'un autre, un peu moins important dans la hiérarchie vampirique, le clan Hitsugaya, dont le jeune vampire aux yeux verts était l'héritier.

Avec une certaine surprise, le jeune homme se trouvait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces prédateurs qui, malgré la présence de Renji à ses côtés, auraient pu le tuer d'un seul coup s'ils en avaient eu envie. Il n'y en eut qu'un pour lui laisser une mauvaise impression. La deuxième figure du clan Aizen, venu en tant que représentant, Ichimaru Gin. Le sourire torve de celui-ci lui laissa le désagréable sentiment que, calice ou pas, s'il le croisait seul, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Renji avait senti son malaise et avait essayé de l'apaiser en lui expliquant quelles seraient les sanctions appliquées dans un tel cas. Effectivement, le fait d'être emmuré vivant avait de quoi dissuader n'importe qui d'enfreindre les lois. Pourtant, cela ne chassa pas cette idée de la tête d'Ichigo. Il devait faire attention à ce type-là.

Le week-end qui suivit, ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de s'amuser un peu aux dépends de Renji. C'était maintenant à sa famille qu'il fallait se présenter.

Le père d'Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin, bien que surpris et un peu déçu, il devait bien l'avouer, d'apprendre que son fils avait préféré un homme pour compagnon, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et avait de suite organisé un repas afin que le compagnon de son fils soit présenté dans les règles de l'art au reste de la famille. Et il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix quand à la date de celui-ci.

Aussi était-ce pour cette raison qu'Ichigo et Renji se présentèrent à la demeure familiale Kurosaki le samedi soir qui suivit.

Par mesure de sécurité, Ichigo avait prévenu son compagnon du comportement atypique de son père. Il aurait été dommage que ce dernier voit sa dernière heure arriver juste parce qu'il était un peu _brutal_ dans ses démonstrations d'affection.

Il n'y eut donc rien de surprenant quand, après avoir sonné à la porte et que celle-ci fut ouverte par la jeune sœur d'Ichigo, Yuzu, tout le monde s'écarta de la porte en entendant un retentissant :

« IIIICHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Et de rentrer après avoir vu passer un éclair jaune, la couleur du tee-shirt du maître de maison. Personne, cependant, ne remarqua l'étrange regard que celui-ci posa sur le dos du compagnon de son fils alors qu'il s'époumonait après son fils indigne, à moitié allongé dans l'allée.

Quand le calme fut revenu et son père rentré en marmonnant un : « Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ton père quand même », ils s'installèrent au salon où le jeune homme put enfin présenter correctement son compagnon.

« Je vous présente Renji, mon…heu… », Ichigo rougit légèrement en détournant la tête, mal à l'aise. Jamais encore, il n'avait eu à faire à ce genre de situation. Renji eut pitié de lui et finit par se présenter lui même, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis Abaraï Renji, le compagnon de votre fils. »

Isshin lui serra la main, peut-être un peu fort, tout en murmurant pour lui-même le nom du jeune homme. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par cette réaction mais ne put rien ajouter, la deuxième sœur d'Ichigo se présenta.

« Je suis Karin », elle s'approcha de lui, le regard mauvais et tira sur son col pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, « et si tu fais le moindre mal à Ichi-nii, je te découpe en morceaux. »

Renji en oublia l'étrange comportement du père d'Ichigo et se redressa en souriant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, petite. Je serais le dernier à lui faire du mal », puis il lui fit un clin d'œil, « et si jamais quelqu'un ose lui en faire, je t'appelle et on en fera de la bouillie tous les deux. »

Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur le visage de la préadolescente et elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui secouait la tête, effaré.

« Je l'aime bien celui-là, Ichi-nii. »

Ce fut au tour de Yuzu.

Elle se leva et s'inclina timidement.

« Et moi, je suis Yuzu. »

Renji s'inclina à son tour.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Yuzu-chan. »

Un sourire ravi et une légère rougeur s'étala sur le visage de la jeune fille qui s'éclipsa immédiatement dans la cuisine sous le soupir agacé de sa sœur.

Le vampire se tourna vers son compagnon.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Ichigo sourit et posa une main sur son bras.

« Non, elle est juste timide. »

Ils s'assirent enfin sur le canapé et un silence un peu embarrassé s'installa. Peu à l'aise avec les trois hommes, Karin se leva.

« Je vais aider Yuzu à la cuisine. »

Voyant là un moyen d'embêter un peu son compagnon, Ichigo se leva à son tour.

« Attends Karin, j'arrive. »

Il la suivit, laissant sans aucun remord Renji en compagnie de son père. Le vampire lui lança un regard mauvais, auquel Ichigo répondit avec un sourire parfaitement innocent. Il essaya d'imposer sa volonté à son calice afin qu'il reste avec eux mais, à sa grande surprise, le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit et il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il resta les yeux posés sur la porte par laquelle son calice était sorti, stupéfait.

« Inutile. L'emprise mentale ne fonctionnera pas sur lui, Renji-kun. »

Le vampire sursauta et retourna son attention sur le père d'Ichigo.

« Pardon ? »

Le regard d'Isshin était sérieux tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Abaraï, hein ? Je suis étonné de ne pas t'avoir rencontré en même temps que la jeune Kuchiki. »

Renji était perdu. Le père d'Ichigo parlait comme s'il connaissait parfaitement le lien qui l'unissait à son fils et le fonctionnement du clan Kuchiki.

« Hein ? »

Le plus vieux éclata de rire mais se calma très vite, ses enfants revenaient dans le salon. Le regard qu'il lança à Renji le fit légèrement reculer.

« Tu ne dois jamais partager ton sang avec Ichigo, est-ce bien clair ? »

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Ichigo entra dans le salon.

« Le repas est prêt. »

Le visage de son père s'éclaira aussitôt, surprenant Renji et répondit à son fils d'une voix claironnante, faisant douter un instant le jeune vampire sur ce qui venait de se produire. Il se leva à la suite du plus vieux et le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Pendant tout le repas, il dut faire un effort considérable pour participer à la conversation alors que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. La seule explication logique à un tel dialogue fut qu'Isshin soit un vampire lui-même ou sa femme à la limite mais dans ce cas, Ichigo en aurait été un aussi. Hors ni le jeune homme, ni son père n'en avait l'odeur.

Non, Ichigo était parfaitement humain et pourtant…

Non, cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Renji se retenait comme il pouvait de s'arracher les cheveux sous le regard amusé d'Isshin. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui expliquer clairement mais, s'il le faisait, la vie de son fils pourrait bien être en danger et cela, même s'il connaissait parfaitement la puissance du clan Kuchiki, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Il en avait fait la promesse à sa femme.

Au cours de la soirée, Renji essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre cette étrange conversation mais Isshin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Ce ne fut qu'à leur départ, au moment de lui serrer la main que le père d'Ichigo réitéra son avertissement, le murmurant doucement à son oreille afin que personne ne les entende.

Ces mots tournèrent dans se tête pendant des semaines sans qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à en parler à Ichigo ni à qui que ce fut d'autre. Si Ichigo avait su quoi que ce soit, il lui en aurait parlé sans aucun doute. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas, il faisait attention à ce que son calice n'ait pas l'occasion de boire une seule goutte de son sang.

Seulement….

Même s'il avait l'esprit entièrement occupé par cette histoire, il y avait un moment où sa tête était à mille lieues de ce genre de considération. En peu de temps et ce, malgré sa totale inexpérience au départ, Ichigo était passé maître dans l'art de lui faire perdre totalement l'esprit juste avec sa langue. Et cette nuit-là, l'inévitable se produisit.

Renji était rentré tard, exténué de sa journée de cours et des heures qu'il avait passé à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches. Il avait pris une bonne douche pour évacuer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée pendant cette affreuse journée et s'était affalé sur le fauteuil. Ichigo l'avait rejoint et s'était ingénié à lui faire tout oublier.

Le vampire s'était laissé aller sous cette bouche audacieuse qui avait patiemment attisé son désir, l'avait fait gémir de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Ichigo s'était alors agenouillé entre ses jambes et avait défait les attaches du pantalon large qu'il portait. Sa bouche avait alors pris d'assaut son sexe tendu et Renji s'était violemment mordu la lèvre quand il avait joui, se faisant légèrement saigné. Ichigo s'était alors redressé et l'avait embrassé. Le baiser devint violent et Renji cria de douleur quand Ichigo lui mordit la langue et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués en sentant son sang envahir sa bouche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de repousser Ichigo que celui-ci se rejetait en arrière et hurlait en se tenant le ventre.

Rapidement, Renji sauta sur le fauteuil, se rhabilla, se ramassa sur lui-même et attendit, tous ses sens en alerte, qu'il se calme.

Le silence se fit, seulement brisé par la respiration haletante du jeune homme, à présent replié sur lui-même. Il avança une main hésitante vers lui en l'appelant doucement.

« Ichi ? »

Mais il arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de son compagnon, pétrifié, alors que celui-ci venait de redresser la tête. Le blanc de ses yeux avait viré au noir et ses iris, ambrés, avaient un éclat que Renji ne leur connaissait pas. Un regard dominant, affamé, posé sur lui.

Shirosaki se lécha les lèvres.

« Encore. »

Renji se redressa, posa une main sur le dossier et se propulsa loin derrière le fauteuil alors que Shirosaki se jetait sur lui. Un grognement agacé s'échappa de la poitrine de Shirosaki alors qu'il dardait un regard noir sur son compagnon.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, attaquant purement et simplement Renji, essayant de le dominer afin de pouvoir prendre ce qu'il exigeait. Renji esquivait comme il pouvait mais après avoir pris un coup dans la mâchoire d'une force peu commune, même pour un vampire, il constata qu'il valait mieux fuir. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et se jeta par la fenêtre, faisant voler en éclat le verre, se blessant aux bras et à la poitrine.

Resté seul au milieu de l'appartement, Ichigo hurla un bref instant avant de se calmer. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et recueillit le sang sur les morceaux de verre encore en suspend. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et le lécha avec ferveur, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Le liquide carmin était vraiment délicieux et il était content d'avoir laissé sa personnalité principale devenir le calice de ce vampire. Il aurait préféré la petite Kuchiki, rien que pour sa position dans la hiérarchie mais le jeune Abaraï faisait tout à fait l'affaire. D'autant que son hôte semblait être réellement destiné à ce jeune vampire.

_Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait à Renji ?_

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de Shirosaki à la voix en colère de son hôte. Celui-ci apprenait très vite, on dirait. Il commençait déjà à utiliser, certes inconsciemment, le pouvoir qui était le sien.

« J'ai rien fait à not' compagnon. Y sait pas c'qui lui arrive. L'a juste la trouille ! On va l'trouver ! »

Au domaine du clan Kuchiki, Renji était venu se réfugier chez le savant du clan, Uruhara Kisuke. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli en souriant, son éternel éventail dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Devant l'allure quelque peu étonnante du jeune vampire et sa mine renfrognée, il lui avait proposé un thé, pour le détendre.

« Eh bien ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé me voir, Renji-kun et félicitation pour ton union. »

Pour toute réponse, Renji grogna tout en serrant dans ses mains égratignées, la tasse bouillante.

« J'ai appris ça en rentrant d'un petit voyage. D'ailleurs… », il se tut une seconde pour boire une gorgée du liquide chaud, « où est ton calice ? Je pensais que tu viendrais me le présenter… »

Le jeune vampire posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

« C'est à cause de ça que je suis là. »

« Oh ? Déjà des problèmes de couple ? »

Renji laissa tomber sa tête sur son avant-bras, posé sur son genou et soupira profondément.

« Non, c'est différent. Ichigo a bu mon sang et… il a changé. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du savant.

« C'est évident Renji qu'il a changé, il est devenu un vampire… »

« Non ! Il n'en a bu que quelques gouttes… et …. et ses yeux ont changé. Le blanc est devenu noir et sa voix était différente aussi. C'était la même sans être la même…. Et il m'a attaqué. »

Renji ferma les yeux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment quelques gouttes avaient pu suffire pour transformer Ichi' en vampire et pourquoi avait-il soudain changé de personnalité ?

Il avait fini par retrouver son calme et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se souvint d'Isshin. Il se redressa brusquement et se tapa le front.

« Quel idiot ! Uruhara-san, j'ai besoin d'un papillon noir. »

L'air dubitatif, Kisuke ouvrit la main droite et invoqua le messager. Une volute noire se forma dans sa paume puis se condensa pour laisser place à un papillon entièrement noir.

« Trouve Kurosaki Isshin, dis-lui que son fils a bu mon sang et qu'il s'est transformé. Je l'attends ici. »

Le papillon s'en fut par la porte fenêtre de la pièce, grande ouverte, sur le jardin de la maison du savant. Renji le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Qui est Kurosaki Isshin ? »

Le jeune vampire retourna son attention sur son hôte.

« Le père de mon calice. »

Kisuke le regarda, dubitatif.

« Tu sais que seul un vampire peut… »

« Je sais… Mais… Son père savait qui j'étais et il m'avait mis en garde. Il savait ce qui allait se produire si son fils buvait mon sang… »

Kisuke leur servit une seconde tasse de thé et but une gorgée avant de parler.

« Tu es en train de dire que cet Isshin pourrait être un vampire ?"

Renji hocha la tête.

« Et pourtant tu n'as rien senti ni en rencontrant ton calice, ni son père ? »

Le jeune vampire répondit de la même manière.

« Malgré tout… tu soutiens qu'ils sont de notre race ? »

« Ouais, je sais ! Ça paraît totalement fou mais… »

Kisuke se leva.

« Écoutes, je dois aller faire quelques recherches et je te tiens au courant. Profites de la chambre d'ami pour te reposer un peu. »

Le plus vieux sortit sans attendre une quelconque réaction du plus jeune.

Renji soupira et finit son thé avant de suivre le conseil de son hôte. La nuit avait été éprouvante et il avait besoin de repos.

« Tu vois, Ichi' ! On l'a trouvé sans mal ton chéri ! »

Le vampire se tenait devant l'entrée du territoire du clan Kuchiki et regardait d'un air mauvais les deux gardes qui en assuraient la sécurité.

« Pff… Ridicule… »

La voix d'Ichigo retentit dans sa tête.

_Ne leur fais pas de mal._

Une grimace se peignit sur la face d'Shirosaki.

« T'es pas marrant, p'tit prince ! »

Les gardes finirent par sentir sa présence et l'interpellèrent.

« Eh toi ! T'as pas le droit de rester là ! Déguerpis au plus vite ! »

Shirosaki ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, un éclat mauvais dans ses yeux dorés, prêt en découdre.

_Non ! On doit retrouver Renji avant !_

Le vampire grogna en posant un regard déçu sur les deux gardes et disparut de leur vue. Il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, dans les jardins de la demeure, souriant comme un dingue en entendant les gardes râler. Puis, s'en désintéressant, il huma l'air pendant quelques secondes.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Renji.

« Bingo ! »

Suivant le parfum inimitable du sang de Renji, Shirosaki entra dans la résidence. Pendant un long moment, il parcourut les couloirs, sortant et entrant de différents bâtiments en râlant.

« Oh… Mais c'est Kurosaki-kun ! »

Shirosaki se retourna à la voix moqueuse et se trouva presque nez-à-nez avec Gin.

_Oh non ! Pas lui !_

Un large sourire torve s'étala sur la figure de Shiro à l'exclamation angoissé de son hôte. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la soudaine puissance qui était la sienne.

« Pour toi, ce s'ra Kurosaki-sama… »

Étonné de cette étrange réponse, Gin en perdit un bref instant son air moqueur avant de se reprendre et d'avancer vers le jeune calice. Il avait bien vu le changement chez le jeune homme mais peu importait qu'il soit devenu un vampire à son tour, jamais ce gamin n'aurait la force de s'opposer à lui. Il leva une main pour tester la douceur de la peau mais ses doigts ne la rencontrèrent jamais. Une main blanche lui attrapa durement le poignet et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Gin se retrouva face contre sol, un bras coincé dans le dos, le poids du jeune homme sur ses reins. Le souffle chaud vint balayer sa nuque.

« Ose toucher à mon p'tit prince, fils de pute, et j'te massacre… »

Gin déglutit et acquiesça. La pression s'envola et il se redressa juste à temps pour voir le voir disparaître au bout du couloir.

Qui était donc cet étrange jeune homme ? Comment avait-il acquis un tel pouvoir en si peu de temps ? En temps normal, il lui aurait fallu des siècles pour en arriver à ce stade et le seul vampire qu'il connaissait à avoir une telle puissance était son propre maître, Aizen-sama, et il était l'un des plus vieux vampires qu'il connaissait…

Diverti par ce petit intermède, Shirosaki reprit sa chasse de meilleure humeur.

_Comment as-tu fait ?_

« Tu tu tu… Décidément, tu n'fais attention à rien, p'tit prince. »

_Comment ça ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles petit prince ?_

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es devenu un vampire… »

_Quoi ?_

« C'est bien c'que j'pensais… Il est temps qu'on fusionne… S'ra beaucoup plus clair après… Ah ! On y est ! »

Il s'arrêta devant une double porte où l'odeur de Renji était presque suffocante. Son corps réagit immédiatement et se tendit à lui faire mal tant le besoin qu'il ressentait était étouffant.

Il fit doucement glisser la porte et un sourire en coin se dessina au coin de ses lèvres en découvrant son compagnon endormi. Shirosaki ne pouvait le nier, son hôte avait très bon goût. Il s'approcha de lui et glissa un doigt sur la mâchoire carrée, s'attirant un soupir du bel endormi. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Shirosaki se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, Renji ne réagit pas puis ses lèvres se murent et répondit au baiser.

Incapable de contrôler son envie, Shirosaki mordit durement la lèvre du jeune amant de son hôte. Jeune… cela pouvait paraître étrange mais Shiro était beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était l'âme vampire qui se transmettait de génération en génération au sein de la famille d'Ichigo. Son père avait fui son rang et scellé son pouvoir pour vivre tranquillement avec sa femme, Masaki, loin du monde noir d'où il venait. Shirosaki attendait donc, depuis plus de vingt ans que leur premier né s'éveille à lui.

Oh certes, il n'en profiterait pas longtemps en tant que tel puisque il s'effacerait dès qu'Ichigo aurait accepté son héritage mais il s'en fichait éperdument : c'était de lui et de lui seul qu'Ichigo tirerait sa puissance et cela lui convenait. Sans lui, il ne serait rien et cette pensée suffisait à le ravir plus que tout. Encore fallait-il que Renji se soumette enfin.

Le gémissement de douleur de Renji le ramena au présent et un sourire amusé, quoi qu'un peu fou, étira ses lèvres pâles, même quand sans celui-ci le repoussa brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? »

Shiro se lécha les lèvres où s'éternisaient encore quelques gouttes de sang.

« J'viens prendre c'qui m'appartient. »

Renji grogna, les crocs largement sortis, son air menaçant gâché, de l'avis de Shiro au moins, par la rivière rouge de ses cheveux qui cascadait sur une partie de son visage et ses épaules.

« Tu n'es rien et je ne t'appartiens pas ! »

Shirosaki ricana… Les jeunes vampires étaient incapables de reconnaître leurs aînés. La jeune Kuchiki aurait sûrement fait la différence mais ce jeune louveteau ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Au moins, le jeu serait amusant.

« Tch… Les jeunes vampires n'ont plus aucune éducation… »

Puis il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur Renji qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le jeune vampire se trouva coincé entre Shirosaki et le matelas sans avoir la possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Bouge pas, laisse-toi faire et j'te rends le p'tit prince après.

– Le petit prince ? »

Surpris, Renji avait cessé de se débattre, observant avec attention l'être perché au-dessus de lui. Shiro grogna. Il ignorait vraiment tout ? Il se pencha plus près, à juste un souffle de son oreille.

« Le petit-fils d'Enma. »

Puis sans crier garde, il mordit violemment son cou. Shiro se délecta autant du sang qui envahissait sa bouche que du cri de douleur de Renji.

_Que fais-tu ? Ne lui fais pas de mal ! S'il te plaît !_

Shiro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il but encore un moment, assez pour l'affaiblir sans que cela ne soit mortel. Il était proche de finir le rite et ne prit pas le risque d'être à nouveau interrompu. Quand il en eut assez, il se redressa et arracha les vêtements du jeune vampire. Renji essaya de protester mais il se sentait vidé de ses forces, incapable du moindre geste, regardant avec dégoût l'être qui le déshabillait sans ménagement. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait beau se dire que l'être aux yeux noirs et au sourire torve qui le malmenait n'était pas son Ichigo, le reste lui hurlait le contraire. C'était son visage, c'était son corps, c'était ses mains qui torturaient ses chairs, c'était sa bouche qui dévorait sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires aussi forts qu'il le put mais l'éclair de douleur fut tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il sentait poindre les larmes de l'humiliation. Pire encore, son corps, ce traître, réagit aux violents coups de reins que lui assénait l'autre.

Il eut à peine conscience que sa torture s'arrêtait et il recula vivement quand une main chaude toucha doucement sa joue.

« Dégages ou tue-moi, » croissa-t-il, la tête enfouie dans les draps maculés de sang.

Ichigo recula brusquement et se mordit la lèvre de détresse. Shirosaki lui avait laissé de nouveau sa place et s'il avait espéré pouvoir s'excuser, Renji venait de briser ses espoirs. Il recula doucement jusqu'à la porte, sans lâcher des yeux la silhouette apathique de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il avant de sortir, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il s'adossa tout contre la porte et porta ses doigts au fin collier de platine qu'il portait autour du cou.

« Et si c'est le vampire qui souhaite briser l'union… souffla-t-il, désespéré à l'idée que Renji ne veuille même plus lui adresser la parole.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo.

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva la tête. Son père était face à lui et lui souriait doucement.

– Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'entraîna ailleurs.

– Renji m'a appelé. Et je vois qu'il a bien fait. »

Il désigna alors le sang qui maculait les vêtements de son fils. Ichigo pâlit d'un coup tout en tirant, affolé, sur son tee-shirt. Son père posa une main sur les siennes.

« Arrêtes. Viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le jeune homme suivit son père sans rien dire, complètement perdu dans sa douleur et sa tristesse. Il le mena jusqu'à un petit salon où les attendait déjà le maître des lieux, Urahara, aussi devant un plateau de thé, garni d'une théière fumante et de trois tasses.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur le sang frais.

– Lui, ça va mais ton petit protégé doit être dans un sale état, répondit Isshin, inquiet, autant pour son fils que pour Renji.

– T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est fort, il s'en remettra. »

Ichigo gémit sourdement en entendant cela. Il avait vraiment fait du mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Isshin serra une dernière fois l'épaule de son fils avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour, face à lui. Il fit les présentations puis, il y eut un long silence, le temps que les sanglots d'Ichigo se calment puis Isshin commença :

« Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé, fils ?

Ichigo inspira profondément.

– Nous étions en train de… - il rougit - enfin, vous voyez quoi, et, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de mon propre corps, avec, comme une seconde personnalité qui avait pris le contrôle. Il s'est attaqué à Renji puis….

Voyant que son fils avait du mal, Isshin continua à sa place :

– Puis il l'a suivi jusqu'ici pour fusionner, c'est ça ? Et une fois le rite fini, tu as repris le contrôle ?

Ichigo soupira et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, soudain, réagissant enfin aux paroles de son père, il se redressa et darda sur lui un regard noir.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

Isshin soupira à son tour et il se courba, comme s'il prenait dix ans d'un seul coup.

– Parce que je suis passé par là aussi. Shirosaki est l'âme du premier né de notre clan. Il se transmet de génération en génération, passant d'héritier en héritier. J'espérais bien que tu échapperais à ça quand j'ai scellé mon pouvoir pour devenir un simple humain.

– Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ce fut Urahara qui répondit.

– Notre Roi, Enma-sama est le père de tous les premiers chefs de clan, que l'on nomme les premiers nés. C'est le cas par exemple du grand-père de Byakuya, que tu as déjà rencontré. Et c'est aussi le cas de ton grand-père. Il était le premier des fils d'Enma. Il était l'héritier. À sa mort prématurée, ce fut ton père qui fut désigné et quand celui-ci a fui, le pouvoir est passé à son second fils : Aizen. Mais maintenant que tu es éveillé, le vampire le plus puissant après notre Roi, c'est toi.

– Vous voulez dire que je suis un vampire ? Que je suis né vampire ?

– Presque, répondit son père. Tu es né humain mais ton pouvoir était latent. J'ai mis en garde Renji pour que cela n'arrive pas… Mais je suppose que l'on ne peut pas tout contrôler.

La colère remplaça immédiatement la douleur qui étreignait le cœur du jeune homme. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et sa voix descendit de quelques tons.

– Tu étais au courant que cela pouvait arriver ?! Tu le savais ?! ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?!

– Je suis désolé, mon fils.

– DÉSOLÉ ?! J'AI PERDU RENJI !

– Non, intervint Urahara. Il n'est pas si facile de renoncer à son calice Ichigo. Il est en colère pour l'instant mais il saura exactement ce qui s'est passé, il se calmera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il est loin d'être un imbécile.

– JE L'AI BLESSÉ ! hurla-t-il, le visage à nouveau baigné de larmes.

Urahara sourit.

– Non, juste un peu piqué sa fierté. Je l'ai déjà dit, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra vite. »

Ichigo se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne croyait pas aux paroles d'Urahara. Comment Renji pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par le bruit de la porcelaine qui s'entrechoquent.

« La suite dépend de toi Ichigo, reprit Urahara.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, tu as la possibilité de retourner à ton ancienne vie ou…

– Ou j'assume mes responsabilités, c'est ça ?

– Exactement. Mais avant de faire ton choix, tu dois savoir que plusieurs clans se sont alliés afin d'obtenir d'Enma qu'il déshérite son fils. Depuis que la nomination de celui-ci, les crimes des vampires contre les humains ont augmenté. Cela a conduit les hommes, du moins ceux qui sont au courant, à se liguer contre nous et à engager de plus en plus de chasseurs.

– Comme ceux qui ont tué Rukia ?

– Oui, comme ceux qui ont tué la petite Kuchiki.

– Kizuke, intervint Isshin, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça, c'est une énorme responsabilité ! Il devra arrêter ses études, oublier ses rêves…

– Papa, coupa Ichigo, que tu sois devenu humain n'a pas protégé maman et les crimes des vampires ont coûté la vie à Rukia. De qui ce sera le tour après ?

Isshin soupira et finit sa tasse de thé.

– Ce que je veux dire fils, c'est que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Tu as une famille et surtout, tu es engagé avec Renji. Parles-en avec lui avant de prendre une décision qui bouleversera toute votre vie.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Était-il vraiment utile de compter avec…

– Quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrais. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte, où Renji se tenait, contre le chambranle, les cheveux humides, juste vêtu d'un jean clair. Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda, sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le regard de Renji s'adoucit et il tendit la main vers lui.

« Viens par là. »

Ichigo hésita un instant avant de se lever et de le rejoindre. Il prit la main tendue et d'un geste vif, Renji l'attira à lui. Il passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille et posa son autre main sur sa joue. Du pouce, il caressa doucement ses lèvres avant de se baisser et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut un baiser tendre et hésitant, comme un tout premier baiser d'adolescent. Ichigo se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte de son compagnon et un faible « Ah… » lui échappa quand Renji se redressa.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et devant le regard rougeoyant de son compagnon, Ichigo sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer. Il se recula, ou du moins tenta, mais les bras de Renji se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« Renji, je suis désolé. Tout à l'heure, je…

– Ça va, le coupa-t-il, je sais, j'ai entendu. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit juste à côté de son oreille. Et si t'as de nouveau envie de me prendre, on peut s'arranger. »

Ichigo rougit de la tête au pied tandis que le visage de Renji se fendait un large sourire satisfait.

« Au moins, vampire ou pas, tu es toujours aussi mignon quand tu rougis. »

Un raclement de gorge impatient les fit se tourner tous les deux et Ichigo rougit de plus belle devant les regards amusés d'Urahara et de son père.

« En tout cas, tu as le temps de prendre ta décision, continua son père. Les vampires ont attendu plusieurs années, ils peuvent attendre encore quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas comme si mon frère était au courant. »

Ichigo se tendit brusquement. La voix décharnée de son âme vampire résonna dans sa tête.

_C'est faux, p'tit prince. On a croisé l'au'te psycho-pervers en venant ici._

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il prit son compagnon par la main et l'attira vers le fauteuil où il était assis précédemment. Il lui fit signe de s'installer tandis que lui-même prenait place sur l'accoudoir.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai croisé, ou plutôt mon âme damnée a croisé Ichimaru Gin et l'a mis au tapis.

– Merde, grogna Renji.

– Tu peux le dire, souffla Kisuke. Dans moins d'une heure, Aizen est au courant. »

_« Hey p'tit prince ! Il est peut-êt' temps de faire face à ton destin, non ? Le fait que malgré les précautions de ton vieux tu aies été attiré dans not' monde n'est pas une coïncidence…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Combien de chances que TU sois choisi par deux vampires ? Successivement ? _

… _»_

Ichigo soupira. Shirosaki avait raison. Pourquoi lui ? Ils étaient des milliards d'êtres humains sur Terre, alors pourquoi lui ? Et surtout… Quelle chance pour que deux vampires veulent faire de lui leur calice ?

Il se leva, résolu.

« Allons voir grand-père, lâcha-t-il, surprenant son père.

– Tu es sûr Ichi ? C'est…

– Papa. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant allons y avant que les ennuis commencent.

Renji se leva et serra fort sa main. Ichigo lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement de son soutien muet. Urahara se redressa aussi.

– Ce n'est pas si simple d'aller voir Enma-sama. Il ne vit pas sur le même plan physique que nous. Seuls les vampires peuvent s'y rendre, sinon, tu comprends bien que nous aurions pas mal de problème avec les chasseurs.

Ichigo se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple dans sa vie ?!

– Mais je suis un vampire, non ? Je ne devrais pas avoir de problème ?

Kisuke eut un petit rictus.

– Essaies de sortir tes crocs pour voir.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors bêtement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Il se tourna vers son père puis Renji, comme si le simple fait de les observer pourrait lui donner la solution. Il y eut un bref silence avant que Renji ne donne un coup de croc sur son poignet et ne le tende à Ichigo. Celui-ci écarta le nez, dégoûté.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ? cracha-t-il presque, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Eh bien… La dernière fois tu t'es instantanément transformé en vampire, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas une seconde fois ? expliqua-t-il à un Ichigo médusé.

– Il n'a pas tord, renchérit Kisuke. En espérant que cette fois-ci tu restes conscient.

– Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne… »

Renji prit les devants. Après tout, il était le seul réellement vulnérable si Ichigo perdait le contrôle. Il lui colla son poignet sanguinolent sur la bouche, l'obligeant à en avaler quelques gouttes. Ichigo essaya bien de s'y soustraire mais dès que le sang touche sa langue, une force incontrôlable prit possession de lui et il se jeta sur la plaie offerte.

_J'te l'avais dit__,__ p'tit prince ! Maintenant nous ne sommes plus qu'un et tu ne peux résister au sang, surtout celui de ton Calice._

Renji dut lui arracher son poignet et il tituba légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Les yeux fermés, Ichigo se léchait les lèvres, ne perdant pas une miette de cet exquis élixir de vie. Quand il les rouvrit, la sclérotique avait viré au noir et les iris brillaient d'un éclat doré. Il sourit largement et de longues canines pointues apparurent à la lisière de ses lèvres.

« Je crois que tu avais raison, ronronna-t-il en donnant un dernier petit coup de langue au coin de sa bouche. »

À sa voix, Renji relâcha son souffle. Ichigo était toujours là malgré l'aura de puissance qui émanait à présent de lui.

« Nous allons pouvoir y aller, non ? »

Malgré lui, Renji eut du mal à réprimer le frisson de désir qui le secoua mais quand le regard de son compagnon se posa sur lui, son sexe pulsa et une douce chaleur naquit entre ses reins. Merde ! Il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à peine une heure plus tôt semblait être un vague cauchemar dont les détails s'effaçaient lentement. L'appel du Sang raisonnait dans tout son être et son corps se tendit vers Ichigo. Il bougea de lui-même, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, approchant, comme un automate, vers son vampire qui souriait largement, dévoilant sans gêne ses canines luisantes. Ses bras l'entourèrent bientôt et Renji ne put que se soumettre à la poigne dure et à la bouche vorace qui envahissait la sienne. Les mains longues et fines du jeune prince étreignirent son visage et leurs hanches, trop proches, arrachèrent un feulement de plaisir à Renji. Un lent balancement les anima, les faisant grogner tous les deux, leurs sexes brûlants se frottant sans relâche. Les lèvres d'Ichigo quittèrent bientôt les siennes, voyageant sur son cou, que Renji tendit au maximum pour lui laisser la possibilité de le mordre, mais il se contenta de baisers appuyés et de coups de langue possessifs avant de remonter vers son oreille où il murmura :

« À moi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Un violent frisson ébranla Renji et son esprit, embrouillé par le plaisir et l'odeur suffocante de son compagnon, ne s'entendit même pas répondre :

« À toi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Comme il n'entendit pas le hoquet de surprise de Kisuke et il miaula faiblement quand on l'arracha aux bras d'Ichigo. Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsque, alors que son regard se fixait sur Urahara, un frisson de rage lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Pas la sienne, non. Celle d'Ichigo.

Bordel de merde ! Il s'était lié à Ichigo ! Pas un lien de vampire à Calice mais un lien de vampire à vampire ! Un lien inaltérable, créé pour l'éternité où plus aucune de leurs émotions n'aurait de secret l'un pour l'autre !

Le grondement bestial qui émana d'Ichigo ramena son attention sur lui et il essaya de se détacher de la poigne d'Isshin. Il devait le rejoindre, il devait l'apaiser. Sinon Ichigo pourrait essayer de le tuer, sans même se rendre compte que c'était à son propre père qu'il s'attaquait.

« Ne le touches pas. » gronda le jeune vampire, la voix basse et dangereuse.

Kisuke bougea vite et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Isshin.

« Lâche-le. C'est trop tard. »

Renji sentit l'homme se tendre dans son dos mais l'étau de ses bras se relâcha, et il se jeta directement dans ceux d'Ichigo. La rage coulait toujours dans ses veines mais, Renji put ramener son attention sur lui. Par le lien, il tenta de l'apaiser. La colère reflua alors et, bien qu'il ait le visage pressé contre sa poitrine, Ichigo grogna :

« Dehors. Tous les deux. »

Un soupir impuissant s'échappa des lèvres de Kisuke avant qu'il n'empoigne Isshin et ne le force à sortir de la pièce à sa suite. Quoiqu'ils aient à faire, Ichigo avait, pour l'instant, autre chose en tête. Le vieux vampire grogna. Les jeunes… Aucun sens des priorités.

– On fait quoi maintenant ?

Kisuke se tourna vers Isshin.

– Rien. Il nous faut attendre… Quoique… -Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.- Prévenir Byakuya serait peut-être une bonne chose à faire.

Isshin acquiesça du chef. Compter sur la puissance du clan Kuchiki ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Et Byakuya au courant, toute la coalition contre Aizen le sera. Il observa du coin de l'œil Urahara invoquer un papillon noir et lui donner ses instructions tandis qu'il lorgnait sur la porte derrière laquelle était son fils.

Ichigo resta un moment le nez enfoui contre la poitrine de Renji. Il se laissait doucement submerger par les différentes émotions qui le traversaient, pas tout à fait sûr qu'elles étaient siennes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Renji ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

Renji sourit et l'entraîna doucement vers le fauteuil où ils étaient assis plus tôt avant de répondre.

– Tu viens d'accomplir le rite de l'Union.

Ichigo se redressa sur ses cuisses, ses yeux, toujours noir et or, lui demandant d'approfondir.

– C'est le rite de mariage entre des vampires. Le lien qui est créé est très fort et ne peut être brisé que par la mort d'un des deux vampires. Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, c'est comme… -Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis.- …un canal entre nos deux cœurs. Je sentirai tes émotions comme tu ressentiras les miennes. À chaque instant, je pourrais savoir où tu es, comment tu vas, si tu as besoin de moi…

Il se tut et attendit qu'Ichigo réagisse.

_C'est plus simple que ça, p'tit prince. Maintenant tu fais parti__e__ de lui comme il fait __partie__ de toi. Une __seule__ âme pour deux corps._

– Une âme pour deux corps… murmura-t-il, en écho.

La main de Renji glissa sur sa joue.

– C'est exactement ça, chuchota le jeune vampire, à un souffle de ses lèvres, avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait et de l'entraîner dans un doux baiser.

Ils se laissèrent aller à la chaleur qui pulsait entre eux, oubliant le monde qui les entourait.

Quand Ichigo et Renji sortirent du salon, Kuchiki Byakuya était en compagnie de Kisuke et Isshin. Renji s'inclina devant son maître. Celui-ci le congédia d'un geste de la main et Byakuya s'avança vers Ichigo.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous soyez l'Héritier lorsque que je vous ai uni, lâcha-t-il en inclinant légèrement le buste devant Ichigo.

Dans la poitrine du jeune homme se battit la gêne d'être ainsi le centre d'attention et la fierté de l'être. C'était une sensation étrange cette bulle de puissance qui pulsait dans sa poitrine et elle s'embrasa littéralement quand il releva le regard sur Renji qui l'observait avec amour et admiration.

Les yeux d'Ichigo rougeoyèrent, faisant reculer Byakuya d'un pas. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Kisuke.

– J'ai l'impression que tu as raison. Ce gosse a l'aura des Rois.

Il se tourna alors et d'un geste de la main, comme s'il déchirait l'air en deux, un espace s'ouvrit. Une double porte se matérialisa de nulle part et lorsque Byakuya posa sa main dessus, elle s'ouvrit sur l'infini.

– Il est temps d'y aller.

Byakuya passa en premier. Puis Ichigo le suivit d'un pas conquérant, sûr de lui, surprenant les trois autres qui s'attendaient à obliger le jeune homme à franchir ce pas vers l'inconnu.

Quand Ichigo prit pied dans le Sereitei, la dimension des vampires, la voix dans sa tête lui lança un solennel « _Bienvenue chez toi__,__ gamin__ »__._

Le jeune homme sourit. Jusque là il n'avait entendu que sarcasmes dans cette voix. Là, elle débordait d'émotions, sentiments qui restaient au creux de sa poitrine, comme s'il rentrait au pays après une trop longue absence. Après avoir inspiré profondément pour juguler tout ça, il observa son environnement. À sa grande surprise, cela n'avait rien de très différent de leur monde. Là, ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être un grand domaine traditionnel japonais. C'était magnifique, surtout avec les dizaines de sakura en fleur qui déversaient leurs pétales dans le ciel.

– Il faut que l'on se dépêche. Maintenant que nous sommes là, tous les vampires à des kilomètres à la ronde ont senti l'explosion de puissance due à l'arrivée de l'Héritier.

Effectivement, les premiers vampires ne tardèrent pas. Une jeune femme à la peau sombre se matérialisa devant Ichigo, le faisant reculer d'un pas sous la surprise. Elle le scruta avec attention puis regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et son visage s'éclaira.

– Kisuke ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Alors c'est toi le futur Roi ?

De surprise face à cette étonnante vampire, Ichigo resta coi.

– Oui, c'est lui, répondit à sa place Byakuya. Si tu veux bien nous excuser Yoruichi, nous devons nous rendre immédiatement au palais.

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir aller en toute sécurité jusqu'au palais en si petit comité ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas et il n'en avait pas besoin. L'air lui-même était saturé par la puissance que dégageait Ichigo et bientôt, tous les vampires du coin seraient là, y compris celui qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix : Aizen.

La vampire soupira.

– Venez. Ne tardons pas.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla sans attendre. Ichigo lui emboîta le pas, de moins en moins rassuré.

_T'en fais pas__,__ petit prince ! La fille__,__ là__,__ et l'autre avec un balai dans le cul sont tes cousins et, comme toi, les plus puissants vampires de leur génération._

Cela ne prit pas longtemps malheureusement avant que ceux qu'ils souhaitaient ne pas croiser avant leur arrivée au palais n'apparaissent.

Un vampire de grande stature, plutôt fin avec l'allure d'un bibliothécaire, apparut de nulle part, à quelques mètres d'Ichigo, accompagné de son clan au complet. Celui-ci se mit en position de combat dès qu'il aperçut celui qui l'avait attaqué lorsqu'il cherchait Renji. Le rictus sadique qui assombrissait son visage ne lui dit rien de bon.

– Ne serait-ce pas mon très cher frère ? Et son non moins cher fils que voilà ?

Du coin de l'œil, Ichigo vit son père s'avancer

– Aizen, lança-t-il durement à son petit frère.

D'un geste théâtral, Aizen porta la main à sa poitrine.

– Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à son petit frère que l'on n'a pas vu depuis 20 ans ? Tu me chagrines, Nii-san.

– Aizen…, grogna Isshin, dégoûté par cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

– Enfin…, soupira le vampire en secouant la tête.

Puis son visage se ferma et il leva la main. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir avant qu'une boule d'énergie ne se forme et vienne percuter Isshin de plein fouet.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent puis il se tourna vers Aizen, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal et l'or de ses yeux plus brillants que jamais. Sa puissance fluctua dangereusement et, à la grande surprise d'Ichigo, un katana apparut dans sa main.

_Laisse__**-**__moi faire, Ô-sama._

– _Non, je vais lui faire la peau moi-même._

Un rire torve résonna dans son esprit.

– _Très bien._

Ichigo sentit un afflux d'énergie dans son bras et sa lame se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge et noir. Un sourire mauvais étira alors les lèvres du jeune prince et il s'élança sur son oncle.

Ce fut le signal du combat.

Loin de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui tant il était pris par son combat avec Aizen, il ne vit pas ses camarades être peu à peu submerger par le nombre.

Heureusement que les autres clans ne tardèrent pas arrivés.

Une voix tonitruante fit s'arrêter quelques combats :

– Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! hurla le chef du clan Zaraki.

– Et qu'ils se laissent massacrer le temps qu'on arrive, lui répondit Hitsugaya alors qu'il relâchait déjà sa propre énergie, glaçant nombres de leurs adversaires sur son passage.

Zaraki Kenpachi ne lui répondit que par un sourire bestial avant de s'élancer dans la bataille, suivi par ses hommes. Hitsugaya préféra aller récupérer Isshin qu'il voyait allongé au sol, au milieu des combats. Aussi eut-il du mal à contenir sa surprise quand il reconnut l'homme.

– Vous croyez qu'il va vivre ? demanda Matsumoto à ses côtés.

– Évidemment. Tu es trop jeune pour te souvenir de qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

Le vampire soupira. Comment était-elle devenue son bras droit déjà ?

– C'est le fils aîné d'Enma-sama.

– Oh…

– Nous allons l'emmener à ma tante.

– Mais… Les combats ?

Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et observa un bref instant le carnage que le clan Zaraki était en train de faire.

– Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Après, nous irons prévenir Enma-sama que son fils et son petit-fils sont là.

Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, emmenant avec eux Isshin vers la demeure d'Unohana, petite sœur d'Isshin et le meilleur médecin de tout le Sereitei.

Le combat fit rage pendant un long moment. Aizen était de plus en plus mal en point, surpris et mal préparé à la puissance destructrice qu'avait développé Ichigo. Il avait pris à la légère les commentaires de Gin et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait avec le katana du jeune vampire sur la gorge il le regrettait.

– Cela suffit.

Ces deux mots ébranlèrent tous les vampires présents et les combats s'arrêtèrent net. Aux côtés d'Hitsugaya, un vieux vampire qui s'aidait d'une cane.

Ichigo releva le nez, non sans garder un œil sur Aizen qui gisait à ses pieds et remarqua que tous les vampires présents avaient mis un genou au sol.

Le vieux vampire s'approcha lentement d'Ichigo et vint poser sa main sur la sienne, celle-là même qui tenait le sabre.

– Cela suffit, mon garçon.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se plantèrent dans les siens et devant la sérénité qu'il y lisait, il releva son arme. Aizen se dégagea vite et frotta son cou, espérant faire disparaître le spectre de la sensation de la lame du katana sur sa gorge.

– Merci Père, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant.

Ichigo comprit alors qu'il se trouvait devant Enma lui-même.

– Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, fils. Si je n'ai pas laissé ce petit te tuer c'est pour que tu sois jugé. C'est toi et non Hitsugaya qui aurait dû me prévenir de son éveil et me l'amener au palais.

Aizen baissa la tête tout en dardant un regard mortel sur Ichigo.

Il y eut un long silence puis Enma tourna de nouveau son attention sur Ichigo.

– Pourquoi es-tu là, gamin ?

Ichigo tiqua au surnom mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Je viens prendre ma place, Oyaji.

Les yeux d'Enma s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'on entendit plusieurs vampires manquer de s'étouffer face à une telle désinvolture et la voix tonitruante s'éleva.

– Il a une sacré paire de couilles celui-là, Oyaji ! Il sera un bon Héritier !

Une sourde acclamation secoua les rangs du clan Zaraki.

Le vieux vampire ne dit rien mais un des coins de sa bouche s'étira légèrement. Puis, il posa un doigt sur le collier de métal qui entourait le cou d'Ichigo.

– Un calice ? Qui est ton compagnon petit ?

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Renji apparut à ses côtés et s'agenouilla face à son Roi.

– C'est moi, mon seigneur.

Enma hocha la tête avant d'appeler Byakuya.

– Viens là, mon petit.

Byakuya fut là dans la seconde et s'inclina.

– Il est de ton clan, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mon seigneur.

– Tu les as mariés ?

– Oui, mon seigneur.

– Ils sont liés en tant que calice à vampire ?

– Oui, mon seigneur.

– Et en tant que vampire à vampire ?

– Non mon…

– Je dois t'interrompre là, Byakuya-san, intervint Urahara. L'Union s'est faite il y a quelques heures.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Urahara et Enma soupira.

– Bien. -Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à Byakuya.- Puisque le fiancé est de ton clan, il t'incombe de préparer la Cérémonie.

– Oui, mon seigneur.

Enma regarda alors tout autour de lui et grimaça.

– Maintenant vous me nettoyez tous ça. -Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.- Et toi gamin, tu viens avec moi. Il est tant pour toi de prendre ta place.

Le Roi disparut en emmenant avec lui Ichigo. Tous les vampires présents soupirèrent de soulagement et alors qu'Aizen s'apprêtait à en profiter pour fuir, la lame de Kenpachi se posa sur sa nuque.

– Tu vas nulle part, cousin. Je t'emmène en prison.

Aizen serra les dents et ils disparurent à leur tour, laissant dans l'air l'écho du rire de Kenpachi.

Urahara regarda Yoruichi :

– On s'en est pas mal sorti, non ?

Son amie lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de donner des ordres à tout va pour nettoyer le bazar que leurs petites querelles intestines avaient mis.

Ichigo se retrouva dans une pièce immense, pavée de marbre noir et aux murs nus. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une fontaine en son centre.

– Je suppose qu'Isshin ne t'a pas mis au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis au courant de ce que je suis depuis quelques heures seulement.

Enma hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la fontaine. Ichigo lui suivit et, en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du sang qui y coulait, il eut à la fois un mouvement de recul et l'envie folle de s'y plonger.

– Shirosaki ?

– Dans ma tête, Oyaji.

– Bien.

– Tu as bu le sang de ton vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo rougit furieusement ce qui fit rire doucement Enma.

– Bien. Le rite est presque complet alors.

– Presque ?

Enma prit une coupe qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fontaine et la plongea dans le sang qui en sortait. Il la tendit à Ichigo.

– Bois ceci, et le rite de transformation sera complet. Mais -il retira la coupe quand Ichigo tenta de la prendre- si tu le fais, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans l'état actuel des choses tu peux encore redevenir humain, et seulement humain. Si tu bois le sang éternel, tu restas à jamais un vampire.

Ichigo songea alors à ses petites sœurs puis à ses amis.

– Je devrais venir vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Enma le sonda un instant.

– Oui. Je ne peux permettre à un vampire de ta puissance de vivre dans le monde des hommes. Cela serait bien trop dangereux.

Ichigo soupira et prit la coupe des mains de son grand-père. Il avala le sang d'un trait et la lui rendit.

– C'est ce que je suis.

Enma sourit doucement.

– Tu es bien le fils de ton père. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit avant de fuir pour rejoindre ta mère. Allez, va. Le jeune Abaraï doit se faire un sang d'encre pour toi.

Il ricana de son jeu de mot et Ichigo partit sans un regard en arrière.

La Cérémonie d'intronisation d'Ichigo fut magnifique et éprouvante. Il retrouva avec joie le calme de sa nouvelle demeure en compagnie d'un Renji passablement éméché. Le saké avait coulé à flot et le vampire ne s'était pas fait prié.

Ichigo, qui l'avait soutenu jusque là, le laissa tomber sans ménagement sur leur lit. Mais le jeune vampire n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'une poigne de fer lui attrapait le poignet et l'envoyait s'étaler de tout son long sur les draps. Renji rampa jusqu'à être au-dessus de lui et murmura tout contre ses lèvres.

– Mon prince n'a pas l'intention de me laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire qu'il affichait donna chaud à Ichigo qui passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari.

– Certainement pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement d'abord et, l'alcool aidant, ils se laissèrent aller au désir qui pulsait entre eux.

#

J'espère que ce petit clin d'oeil vous aura plus!

Kisu

Noan


End file.
